


Mirror Mirror

by tally_hoed



Series: Tumblr Prompts [6]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 01:51:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4769084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tally_hoed/pseuds/tally_hoed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous: Hey! I just saw something on tumblr that I felt would be a great Layhan fic prompt. They're both vampires so they can't see their reflection in the mirror so they end up lying on the floor describing each other and of course they're best friends/boyfriends and it's basically a fluffy mess (maybe sexual tension depending on the angle you take?) What do you think?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirror Mirror

Yixing is glad he isn’t a werewolf, he thinks idly as he takes another hit of whiskey. He’d never be able to get drunk if he were a werewolf. Not that being a vampire doesn’t have its downfalls, but you know, the ability to get drunk is something that would be hard to live without.

Luhan grins at him from behind his own bottle, as though he read his thoughts. Which, he probably did knowing Luhan.

“What would be a downfall of being a vampire then?” He asks, propping himself up and looking at Yixing inquisitively.

Yixing’s not sure why they’re both on the floor, just that the bed is too far away for him to be bothered moving.

“The blood thing, obviously.”

Luhan twitches his nose, “Think outside the box.”

Yixing takes another drink, relishing in the warmth it provides his body.

“Being cold?”

The other vampire nods seriously, before brightening.

“But think about this, marathon sex in summer and still being able to cuddle afterwards.” He looks so proud of himself and Yixing is glad that he’s no longer able to blush.

Sex with another vampire would be… well Yixing doesn’t know because he hasn’t tried it before. But what Luhan has just said sounds nice. The trouble is, Yixing has no idea how appealing he would be to other vampires. He just uses his ~mysterious aura~ to get humans to get him what he needs.

It’s not like he can look in a mirror and be like, ‘yeah, you’re good-looking enough to score a vampire’.

“Not remembering what I look like anymore.” Yixing says glumly.

Luhan looks at him thoughtfully for a moment before crawling over to him. He ends up practically in his lap, looking up at him.

“You have dark brown hair, like the colour of the dresser wood. Your eyes are obviously tinged red but look like they were dark once before. Like raspberry chocolate.”

Luhan’s fingers start to trace over Yixing’s face as he goes on.

“Pale, like you never saw sun in your other life. Small little lips that turn into the prettiest smile.”

Yixing can’t prevent himself from doing so, leaning into Luhan’s touch.

“And there! The oddest little dimple I’ve ever seen.”

His hands flutter down, resting over his neck.

“Your neck is… Well let’s say you’d have every vampire wanting a bite.” He winks, brushing his hands over Yixing’s shoulders before letting them drop off completely.

There’s a stilted second of silence as they stare at each other, like time has stopped just for them.

Until Luhan clears his throat, “Your turn to do me.”

Yixing smirks at the innuendo and raises an eyebrow, “I’d prefer you to keep doing me if we’re being honest.”

He leans down over Luhan, as if to get a proper look at him. As if he hasn’t memorised Luhan down to every tiny scar.

“Your hair is white, blonde I suppose? Lovely and making you look just like an angel.”

Luhan scoffs, digging himself further into Yixing’s lap.

“Your eyes are red but if I had to guess, they might have been a dark blue before. It’s like they flash back to what they were whenever you laugh.”

Yixing pauses, letting his fingers run maps over Luhan’s skin.

“You have the hint of laugh lines, not at all visible unless a vampire was really looking for them.”

“So how can you see them, then?” Luhan interrupts, curious.

Yixing chooses not to answer, placing his hand over Luhan’s mouth.

“Your nose is unbearably cute, it scrunches up when you aren’t happy with something. And your mouth. Well, if I were a human, I wouldn’t mind you biting me.”

Luhan nips playfully at his hand and Yixing pulls it away to reveal a smile.

“You have a scar, just here. I always wonder what it’s from.”

“Fell onto a glass table. There was a lot of blood.”

Yixing accepts the explanation, tilting Luhan’s head back to get a good look of his neck.

“I know you don’t want to hear this, but your neck is so delicate. I can’t think of another word for it. It’s just asking to be blemished with bites and bruises.”

He taps a finger against said neck, sitting back after his assessment.

“I’d let you.”

Yixing raises his gaze, catching Luhan’s with surprise.

Luhan tilts his head back again, arching his neck in a way that fills Yixing’s mouth with saliva.

He noses at it first, inhaling all the scents that make up Luhan. His first bite is gentle, a mere nip. Luhan tenses in his arms before relaxing as he bites deeper. The taste of vampire blood is nothing coppery like a human’s. It’s light and sweet, like a dessert instead of a main meal.

He laps at it a little before sucking a bruising kiss over the quickly disappearing bite marks.

Yixing sighs as he watches it fade.

“Another downfall, no hickeys to speak of.”

Luhan’s laughter rings out around the room. His eyes flash blue as he pulls Yixing down for a kiss.

“Not going to stop me from trying.”

Needless to say, Yixing finds out that he is indeed attractive to vampires. Well, the only one that matters anyway.


End file.
